


Mort des templiers - Tod den Templern

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Unity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tod den Templern!</p><p>Paris, 1790.<br/>Die französische Revolution ist im vollen Gange und Arno sucht nach Schwachstellen in den Reihen der Templern. Als ihm Hinweise über einen ehemaligen Kaufmann, nun Marquis, geliefert werden, wird er hellhörig. Doch Schwachstellen ihn zu erledigen lassen sich nicht finden, bis Arno von einem Bediensteten des Hauses kontaktiert wird. Thomaj wurde als Sohn eines Assassinen geboren, jedoch weg gegeben um ihn vor der Aggressivität der Templer zu schützen. Der Bruderschaft treu, informiert er Arno tagelang, bis klar wird, dass die älteste Tochter des Marquis, Yvette, sein Ziel sein wird. Das die Templertochter jedoch ein Herz der Freiheit hat, wird ihm erst klar, als sie um etwas Wichtiges bittet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice: This fanfiction is in German and about Arno Dorian and my OC Yvette Antoine.
> 
> Names of the other Assassins are: Gillian(Icecream) Julien (Greeny) and Frédéric (AxeMan)

Wieder, so wie jede zweite Nacht, hatte sich Yvette aus dem elterlichen Hause geschlichen und beobachtete den erleuchteten Nachthimmel. Sie war neugierig, wie eh und je, aber gleichzeitig auch froh, dass Paris ein wenig weiter fort und ihre Familie somit in Sicherheit war. Die Revolution tobte in ihrer liebsten Heimatstadt und mit jeder vergehenden Nacht hoffte Yvette inständig, dass Bürger, Adlige und Geistliche endlich Ruhe schlossen und der Alltag zurückkehrte. Wie sehr sie die Spaziergänge auf dem Marktplatz genossen hatte… andererseits hatte sie hier die Möglichkeit in der Heimlichkeit der Nacht zu üben. In dem Stadthaus, das ihr Vater besitzt, konnte sie dies nicht tun und musste sich mit Schach, Karten und Büchern zufrieden geben. Abgesehen von den ganzen Lektüren, die ihr Tag ein, Tag aus, beigebracht werden… Mit einem Gesicht, erfüllt von Genuss und Vorfreude eilte sie durch eine Allee von kleingezüchteten Lindenbäumen und zupfte sich eine tiefblaue Kornblume aus dem Beet um sie sich ins Haar zu stecken. Erst von Fackellicht umhüllt, lief sie weiter und drehte dem Schicksal der Stadt der Liebe den Rücken zu. Sie floh in den, mit Nelken, Portulak und Rhododendron bepflanzten, Garten. Zu allerlei hilfreichen Kräutern und Gewächsen gesellten sich auch hundert andere Blumensorten hinzu, die das Gesamtbild am Tage strahlen ließen. Die Butler hatten die Anlage gut gepflegt, während des Winters und nun im Frühling kurz vor Yvette’s Geburtstag blühten all diese Blumen und straken ihre bunten neugierigen Köpfe in die Höhe. Yvette bildete sich manchmal ein, dass die Blumen eine Wettkampf veranstalten: Wer wird die größte Blume? Wer erreicht die breiteste Blüte? Wessen Dolden sind die gelbsten? Zufrieden mit ihrer momentanen Situation, stellte sie ein Strohschild auf und lehnte ihn gegen die breite Eiche. „Bon nuit, Mademoiselle.“ Eine raue Stimme, angehaucht von einem fremden Akzent, erschreckte sie und beinahe nach hinten auf den Boden fallen. „Wer ist da?“ - „Ihr müsst meinen Namen nicht wissen. Doch verratet mir, wie heißt euer Vater? Eure Brüder?“ Yvette macht kehrt von der Eiche und läuft los, rennt jedoch in eine breite, männliche Gestalt und stößt sich im richtigen Moment von dieser ab. „Warum lauft ihr fort Mademoiselle?“ ruft der Unbekannte ihr flötend hinterher und Yvette flüchtete in den Gartenschuppen. Sie schloß sich ein und spannte einen Bolzen in ihre Armbrust. „Ich kenne euch nicht und ihr erfragt die Namen meines Pápa und meiner frères. Ihr seid höchstwahrscheinlich ein Assassine und ich werde nicht mit euch kooperieren!“ gab sie außer Atem von sich und schüttelte sich ein wenig vor Angst. Vater erzählte ihr oft, welche bösen Ungetüme sich in der Dunkelheit aufhielten. Zu vielen Monstern und Gestalten gehörte der Assassine dazu. „Eine wahre Templertochter…“ seufzte der Mann enttäuscht. „Verschwindet oder ich lasse die Wachen rufen und schieße euch einen Bolzen in den Kopf!“ drohte Yvette, als das Schloss leise anfing zu knacken und zu quietschen. Der Assassine begann das Schloss aufzuknacken! Es quietscht weiter, ruckelte ein wenig, bevor die Tür aufgeschwungen wurde und Yvette mit einem mittellauten Aufschrei die Armbrust abfeuerte. Die Gestalt zischt, sank kurz in sich zusammen, bevor sie floh und Yvette allein ließ. Sie legte die Armbrust beiseite und leuchtete mit einer Öllampe, um Blutspuren am Boden zu erkennen. Sie hatte tatsächlich geschossen. Und sie hatte getroffen. Und dieser Mann, wer immer er war, blutete nun wegen ihr. „Yvette! Mademoiselle, was tut Ihr hier draußen?“ rief ein Angestellter, der wohl die Nachtwache hielt, und ging zu der Dame und Tochter seines Lehnsherrn. „I-Ich hielt einen Spaziergang, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte, Thomaj.“ - „Ist das Blut? Seid Ihr verletzt?“ Yvette schüttelt den Kopf. „Es ist nichts passiert, sagt meinem Vater nichts und begleitet mich auf mein Zimmer.“ befahl sie bittend und Thomaj nickte starr.

Zischend biss Arno auf ein Stück Holz, während sein Freund und Helfer Gillian den dicken Armbrustbolzen an beiden Enden absägte um ihn zu entfernen. Verdammt, die Tochter des Marquis Antoine… „In meiner bisherigen Laufbahn als Assassine ist mir nicht einmal vorgekommen, wie du von einem Mädchen verletzt wurdest.“ gab Gillian zu und vernahm ein ernstzunehmendes Grummeln von Arno. „Mon dieu, es war der Überraschungseffekt. Ich hab dieser Göre nicht abgenommen, dass sie eine Armbrust bedienen konnte!“ schwor der 22-jährige Assassine und Gillian zog mit einem Ruck und mithilfe einer metallenen Schmiedezange den Rest des Bolzens hinaus. „ MERDE!“ fluchte Arno und Gillian drückte sofort ein dickes Stoffstück auf die sprudelnde Wunde. „Sei froh, du bist nicht ernsthaft verletzt und sie hat weder Muskeln oder Sehnen, noch wichtige Blutgefäße verletzt.“ - „Dann erkläre mir, wieso ich so stark blute.“ grummelte Arno und Gillian seufzte. „Warte einen Moment, ich suche Francis. Sicherlich kann er dir sagen, was los ist.“ Arno nickte und hielt mit seiner rechten Hand das Stoffstück fest. Der genannte Francis, ein sonst mit Axt bewaffneter Kollege des Freikämpfers, sah sich kurz darauf seine Wunde genau an und schmunzelte. „Gillian hat Recht. Es wurden keine Blutgefäße verletzt. Aber dein Herz schlägt schnell, mi ami. So glaube ich, dass es daran liegt und nicht an der Verletzung selbst. Wenn eine Pumpe stark und schnell arbeitet, dann kommt das Wasser umso schneller und stärker aus dem Schlauch.“ Arno grummelte über die beinahe poetische Erklärung des Axtträgers und nickte stumm. „Verrat mir, wieso dein Herz so arg schlägt, Arno.“  
„Das Mädchen war hübsch.“ murmelte der Franzose leise und Francis lachte leise auf.

Yvette konnte lange keinen Schlaf finden und lag wälzend in ihrem viel zu warmen Daunenbett. „Mon dieu, dieser Mann… hatte Papa recht? War es ein Assassine?“ Doch wenn sie ihren Vater darauf ansprechen würde, dann würde sie offenbaren, dass sie nachts Spaziergänge unternahm und sich somit unnötig in Gefahr brachte. Auch wenn die Revolution weit fort von ihrer Haustür statt fand, so war das Risiko nicht weniger gering, dass Freikämpfer das Gebäude stürmen wollten. Nachdenklich spielte sie mit dem Kreuzanhänger an ihrer silberfarbenen Halskette und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die leichten Erhebungen nach und streichelte sanft über die Eingravierung auf der Rückseite. „Ordnung, Regeln, Völkerschaft“ irgendwie klangen diese Worte sehr patriotisch und auch wenn Yvette ihr Land Frankreich liebte, so mochte sie weder den Patriotismus noch die Unterdrückung der Frauen oder sonstiges Verbot… wie zum Beispiel die Verbote, spät abends oder nachts spazieren zu gehen! Wie dieser Mann wohl hieß? Yvette war es nicht möglich einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen, denn er trug eine dunkle Kapuze, welche wichtige Teile seines Gesichts verbarg. Auch wenn der vermeintliche Assassine, die, so wie Papa es ihr erklärt hatte, zu den Freiheitskämpfern gehörte, sehr außergewöhnlich gekleidet war, so trug er diese widerlich engen Hosen der adligen Gemeinde. Sie errötete. Wieso dachte sie an solch schmutzigen Details?! Besorgt und erfüllt von Neugier, verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und schrak auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie vernahm die kleinen leisen Schritte und ein angestrengtes Ächzen. „Marie…“ - „Ah! Du bist wach, Schwester…“ Marie war erst 12 Jahre alt, aber nach wie vor ein anhängliches Kind. Mama meinte einst, dass sie die Schönheit aller hübschen Frauen geerbt hatte und Yvette… Yvette war nur der erste Versuch Gottes solch eine Frau zu erschaffen. Mama sagte nie, dass Yvette „misslungen“ sei oder hässlich ist. Doch man sah es immer an ihren Blicken. Auch wenn sie deswegen eine unbändige Wut gegenüber ihrer toten Mutter besaß, so liebte sie ihre kleine, wahrlich wunderschöne Schwester von ganzem Herzen. Im Mondlicht konnte Yvette das noch rundliche Gesicht erkennen und musste lächeln. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, Schwester.“ - „Es ist wegen dem Vollmond, ich kann ebenso nicht schlafen. Komm unter meine Decke.“ Marie kicherte leise und gesellte sich zu ihrer großen Schwester und schmiegte sich an sie. „Schwester, glaubst du, dass ich einen netten Mann bekomme?“ - „Darum solltest du dich nicht sorgen, Marie. Papa liebt dich so sehr, dass er jeden Mann zehnmal umdrehen und doppelt so viel aus- und anziehen wird um den richtigen zu finden.“ - „Schwester, glaubst du, dass du einen netten Mann bekommst?“ Prompt dachte Yvette an den Assassinen und errötete abermals. „Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich will viel lernen und eine schlaue Frau werden. Wenn ich einen Mann heiraten soll, der mir verbieten will, schlau zu werden, bleibe ich lieber alleine und kinderlos.“ schwor die ältere der Schwestern und Marie spielte mit eine der hellbraunen Haarlocken, die sich ungewohnt kringelten. „Papa liebt dich auch, Schwester. Er wird sich auch um dich kümmern, dass du einen geeigneten Mann bekommst.“ Yvette schmunzelte und streichelte Marie durch das Haar. „Ich brauche Papas Hilfe nicht. Ich suche mir irgendwann selbst einen Mann.“ 

Am nächsten Tag spazierte Arno in seinen üblichen Klamotten und ohne die gewohnte Kapuze durch die Stadtteile Paris’, welche die Revolution einigermaßen überlebt hatten. Hier und da lagen Leichenteile oder ganze, entstellte Körper, Verletzte mit amputierten Gliedern oder Alkoholisierte, die einen kleinen Erfolg der letzten Nacht gegen die Adligen errungen hatten. Einige seiner Kollegen hatten eingegriffen. Hätten sie die Wachen und Späher nicht ausgeschaltet, wäre sonst was passiert. „Dorian!“ rief ein Zivilist und kam auf ihn zu. Der Assassine hielt seine versteckte Phantomklinge bereit und begrüßte den Mann mit einem brüderlichen Handschlag. „Habt ihr geschafft den Marquis zu erledigen?“ - „Nein, Thomaj. Aber ich traf auf seine Tochter. Ein wildes, hübsches Ding, mit Fähigkeiten, die ich unterschätzt habe.“ Er deutete auf die dicke, verpackte linke Schulter und der Zivilist schmunzelte. „Ich behielt Recht und du hast nicht aufgepasst, aber heute Nacht hättet Ihr eine weitere Gelegenheit, Dorian. Der Marquis ist auf dem Weg nach Paris um sein restliches Hab und Gut aus der Stadtvilla zu holen. Ihr könnt dort zuschlagen.“ Doch Arno schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube wir können ihm mehr schaden, wenn wir ihm das liebste nehmen.“ Er verabschiedete sich und kehrte zurück zum Treffpunkt einem alten Bauernhaus außerhalb der Innenstadt und unterbreitete seinen Plan Gillian, Julien und Frédéric.

Yvette war todesmüde am kommenden Morgen so war sie doch froh, dass ihre kleine geliebte Schwester Schlaf gefunden hatte. Sie weckte Marie sanft auf, so wie Mutter es getan hätte und rief eine Bedienstete, die ihr beim Ankleiden half. Marie wurde ebenfalls angezogen und in den Salon gebracht. Dort begrüßten sie ihren Papa und verabschiedeten sich so gleich. Marquis Antoine traf die letzten Vorbereitungen für den vollkommenen Umzug auf das neutrale Land und wollte mithilfe von Soldaten und seinen befreundeten Kämpfern die restlichen privaten Dinge aus dem Stadthaus holen. Yvette war besorgt und ersuchte das Wort. „Vater, haltet ein.“ – „Was ist Yvette, meine Tochter?“ Die Französin schluckte schwer bevor sie ihren Vater stur aber auch entschlossen ansah. „Lasst mich mit euch gehen!“ – „Yvette, in Paris herrscht die chaotischste und tödlichste Revolution. Ich nehme bereits 100 Mann mit nur um Unterlagen und private Andenken hierher zu befördern. Du wärst nur im Weg“ gab der Marquis von sich und Yvette murrte vor sich hin während ihr Vater die Wachen und die Bediensteten koordinierte. „Schwester, weshalb möchtest du mit?“ – „Ich möchte Paris im Chaos sehen. Die Anarchie, die dort herrscht, fasziniert mich. Auch wenn sie auf uns Kaufmannsleute und Adlige grausam und ungerecht wirkt, dringt das Gefühl der Freiheit bis in mein Herz.“ gab Yvette lächelnd von sich und Marie nahm ihre Hand. „Dann reite Vater mit deinem Pferd nach. Es wird sicherlich nichts passieren. Wir fragen Thomaj, der wird sicherlich mitkommen und er wird dich dann begleiten.“ Begeistert von der Idee ihrer kleinen Schwester nickte sie lächelnd und eilte mit ihr wieder hinauf in die Schlafgemächer. Es war an der Zeit, die Reitklamotten auszupacken.

Der Plan gefiel den drei und Arno traf unverzüglich die Vorbereitungen. Er selbst war kaum zu gebrauchen durch die Schusswunde des Mädchens, doch übernahm er die Strategie und positionierte jeden einzelnen seiner Kollegen an einem übersehbaren, aber guten Punkt. Der Marquis würde seine älteste Tochter niemals mit nach Paris nehmen. Wenn es so weit war, dann würde sie allein daheim bleiben und Arno, sowie die anderen drei, hatten die Gelegenheit in das Landhaus einzudringen und die Dame mitgehen zu lassen. Die Karawane zog wie geplant (und erläutert von Thomaj) ab und verschwand schnell am rauchenden Horizont, der ins gefährliche Paris führte. Plötzlich kam Thomaj um die Ecke und winkte einen der Männer zu sich. Frédéric nickte und gab Arno Handzeichen für eine deutliche Planänderung. „Welche?“ – „Das Mädchen will ihrem Vater folgen, lasst uns gehen und sie mit den Pferden nach einiger Distanz verfolgen und dann kommt sie mit.“ schlug Frédéric vor. „Ja das hört sich gut an. Sollte irgendwer noch im Haus sein, dann dürfen sie keinen Alarm schlagen.“  
In ihren Verstecken beobachteten sie das Gartentor und als die junge Frau und Thomaj auf ihren Pferden an ihnen vorbei galoppierten, gab Arno das Zeichen und die Assassinen holten ihre Pferde aus dem Gebüsch und folgten dem Reiterpaar.  
Während sie ritten, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihnen her, holten sie die Kaufmannstochter rasch ein. Arno schickte Gillian vor, denn er und Julien waren die flinksten in ihrer Gruppe. Geschickt sprang Gillian von seinem Pferd auf das schwarze Ross der Dame und brachte sie dazu anzuhalten. Geschickte und schnell stülpte er einen Jutesack über ihren Kopf und fesselte ihre Handgelenke. „Ein Wort und es wird schneller vorbei sein als ihr denkt, Mademoiselle.“ drohte Gillian, damit sie aufhörte sich zu wehren. „Frédéric, nimm mein Pferd.“ gab Arno von sich und stieg von dem gefleckten Tinker ab um auf den Rappen der Dame zu steigen. „Mademoiselle Antoine, ihr kennt mich bereits von letzter Nacht. Macht euch keine Sorge, ich werde euch nichts antun.“ – „Ich schoss meine Armbrust. Der Bolzen traf euch. Geht es euch gut?“ Arno schmunzelte. Sie wurde so eben entführt und fragte ihren Entführer ob es ihr gut ging. „Ich sagte euch bereits, dass ihr euch keine Sorgen machen müsst. Leistet jetzt Schweigen. Eure Fragen beantworte ich euch später. Ich danke euch, Thomaj.“ – „Vive la révolution, mi ami.“ Dann hörte man den entfernenden Galopp von Thomaj’ Ross. „Traître.“ knurrte Yvette.  
„Mademoiselle, hört auf dreckige Worte in euer Mund zu nehmen“ gab eine andere männliche Stimme von sich. Noch liefen die Pferde nicht schnell, wenn Yvette sich rückwärts... Sofort verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht nach hinten und fiel hart auf den Boden auf. Sie war froh, dass die Freunde des Assassinen neben ihm her ritten und sie somit nicht von Hufen getroffen werden konnte. Kurz den Schmerz ertragend, ächzte sie, zog den Sack von ihrem Kopf und rappelte sich auf. Flink sprang sie hoch und schnitt die Fesseln an einem Dolch an ihrer Seite auf. Und jetzt fort! Sie musste rennen, jede noch so kleine Chance ergreifen. Doch die Assassinen reagierten schnell. Zu schnell für Yvettes Geschmack. Sie lief und zog ihren kleinen, aber hochwertigen Dolch. „Lasst mich gehen!“ knurrte sie und zwei Assassinen, der im grünen Mantel und einer in einem hellen, ließen merkwürdige Klingen aus ihrem Handgelenk hervorspringen. „Lasst es. Sie ist keine Gefahr.“ – „Keine Gefahr? Arno, sie hat dir letzte Nacht einen Bolzen in die Schulter geschossen!“ gab ein breitschultriger Mann von sich. Er trug eine riesige Axt auf seinem Rücken und seine Armen gaben preis, wie stark und kräftig er war. „Das geschah sicherlich nicht aus Wille. Sie hatte geschrien und ist nur sicherlich nur aufgrund des Schrecks an den Abzug gekommen.“ - „Was weißt du schon?!“ fauchte sie und wich dem Versuch eines Griffes des Assassinen namens Arno aus. „Mademoiselle, bitte kommt mit.“ - „Weshalb, ich habe keinen Grund vier Entführern und Assassinen zu vertrauen! Entweder nennt man mir Gründe mitzukommen oder ich steche jeden einzelnen von euch nieder!“ fauchte sie drohend und hielt ihren Dolch in beiden Händen fest und entschlossen. „Mademoiselle, das ist nicht nötig.“ - „Griffel weg!“ verlangte sie und schlug die Hand von Arno erneut weg. Dem Mann im grünen Mantel wurde es langweilig. „Wir sollten ihr mit dem Tod drohen, dieses Weibstück nervt langsam.“ - „Julien wir sind nicht wie die Templer.“ Arno schenkte seinem Freund einen tadelnden Blick und wand sich wieder der Frau zu. „Der Grund warum wir euch mitnehmen, ist dieser, weil euer Vater einer dieser Templer ist. Die Templer müssen geschwächt und ausgeschaltet werden und ihr seid unser Mittel dazu.“ Yvette ließ ihren kleinen Dolch ein wenig sinken. „Geschwächt und ausgeschaltet…? Wollt ihr meinen Vater etwa ermorden?“ - „Es ist ein notwendiges Übel, Mademoiselle.“ Sie bemerkte ein zögerndes Handzeichen und hob ihren Blick über Arno’s Schulter. Der breitschultrige Mann war fort. „Scheiße.“ flüsterte sie und spürte schließlich einen dumpfen Aufschlag und Benommenheit.  
„Ein notwendiges Übel?“  
„Ja. Sie wäre sonst nicht mit uns gekommen.“  
„Frédéric, setze sie hinter mich aufs Pferd und binde sie gut an mir fest. Wir müssen rasch zurück ins Lager.“  
„Dann steig auf, Arno.“ forderte Frédéric ihn auf. Dann spürte Yvette, wie sie hochgehoben wurde und an den warmen Körper des Assassinen Arno fest gebunden wurde.


	2. Entführung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette erwacht und entdeckt, dass sie endlich der Freiheit nachstreben kann.

Als Yvette wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, spürte sie als erstes die pochenden Kopfschmerzen und die eingetrocknete, verwischte Schminke auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, doch sie wartete auf einen brennenden oder gar stark ziehenden Schmerz zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Doch es geschah nichts. Das Zimmer war sehr dunkel, aber dünne Lichtstrahlen drangen durch das zugenagelte Fenster. Nachdem ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, bemerkte sie das kleine Bett, Schränke und Kommoden, sowie zwei Gemälde an den Wänden. Kein üblicher Ort um eine Entführte zu lagern…  
Auch die Fesseln waren fort und Yvette konnte sich frei bewegen, doch hatten die Assassinen ihr alle Waffen abgenommen. Leise ächzend ertrug sie die Kopfschmerzen und klopfte mit den Fäusten gegen die verschlossene Tür. „Entschuldigung? Ich muss ein dringendes… Geschäft… erledigen.“ beschwerte sie sich. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss um und Yvette bemerkte, dass sie den Schlüssel aus dem Schlüsselloch nicht entfernten. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein stattlich gekleideter Mann stand vor ihr. „Mademoiselle, bitte folgt mir. Wir wollen euch erklären, was es mit eurer Entführung auf sich hat.“ Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass es der Assassine im beigefarbenen Mantel war. „Muss ich den Tod fürchten?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und lief entspannt neben ihr her. „Nein. Wenn ihr kooperativ seid, dann habt ihr nichts zu befürchten.“ Einigermaßen beruhigt faltete sie ihre Hände vor ihrem Bauch und ging mit dem Assassinen in einen Salon, wo die drei verbliebenen bereits warteten und mit großen Genuss einen Cognac tranken. „Ah, die Tochter des Marquis, bonjour, meine Dame.“ gab der breitschultrige Mann im edlen Anzug von sich und derjenige, der sie bedroht hatte, nickte ihr nur leicht zu. „Mademoiselle Antoine.“ - „Mein Name ist Gillian, der Desinteressierte Bücherwurm heißt Julien LeFleur und der Riese dort heißt Frédéric Campbelle.“ stellte der Mann hinter ihr vor und Yvette nickte leicht. „Und das dort…“ - „Arno Viktor Dorian.“ stellte sich der Verbliebende der Vier vor. Er ergriff Yvettes Hand und küsste den Handrücken, so wie es sich normalerweise gebührte. „Yvette Antoine, Tochter des Kaufma- ich meine Marquis Antoine.“ murmelte sie noch einmal. „Nehmt Platz, Yvette. Wir wollen euch sagen, was es mit eurer „Entführung“ auf sich hat.“ - „Ich bin ganz Ohr.“ Frédéric lachte leicht auf. „Wie wir zuvor erwähnt hatten, geht es um den jahrtausendelangen Streit zwischen Templern und Assassinen.“ - „Die Kreuzritter des Kreuzzuges im Nahen Osten?“ - „Ja. Aber hintern ihnen steckt eine zwielichtige Organisation, die das Ziel hat, die Menschheit zu unterdrücken und strenge Ordnung und Hierarchie einzuführen. Die Templern tarnen sich meist als hochrangige Personen, zu denen nun auch euer Vater gehört. Mit der Erhebung in den Titel des Marquis erhielt er einen silbernen Ring, verziert mit einem roten Kreuz, so wie eure Halskette.“ Sofort griff Yvette sich an den Hals und löste mit einem Zug den Knoten im Nacken. „Ich verstehe… Vater reichte mir diese Kette, kurz nachdem er seinen neuen Titel erhielt. Auch den Ring habe ich bemerkt. Aber was tun die Assassinen? Kämpfen sie gegen…?“ - „Ja wir kämpfen gegen die Ziele, denn nichts ist wahr und alles ist erlaubt.“ Yvette ließ sich den Spruch auf der Zunge zergehen und sie spürte sofort, dass dieses Zitat eine gewisse Bedeutung für die vier Männer hatte. „Ich bin gegen die Hierarchie und die genommene Freiheit von Volk und Menschen. Mein Vater sprach oft davon, wie sehr er es sich wünschte, dass ein König wieder an die Macht kommt und Ordnung nach Paris bringt. Die Revolution sei durch Schatten der Nacht ausgelöst worden.“ - „Das ist nicht wahr. Das Volk hat sich selbstständig erhoben, denn sie waren es Leid. Wir haben sie nur unterstützt und ein wenig Vorarbeit geleistet.“ gestand Julien leise, während er auf sein Buch starrte. Yvette hatte das Gefühl, dass der Mann die Worte und Zeichen des Buches vom Papier beschwören und sie in sich aufsaugen wollte. „Ich verstehe nun die Beweggründe meiner Entführung, auch wenn sie sich nicht so anfühlt. Mein Vater hat sich meiner Zuneigung und Liebe schon lange entsagt, nur meine Brüder und Marie sind für ihn wichtig. Ich werde euch unterstützen und alle Informationen liefern, die ich habe.“ gab Yvette von sich und Frédéric schien nicht schlecht zu staunen. Waren sie wirklich davon überrascht, dass Yvette so kooperativ war? Nichts hielt sie mehr daheim und die Monsieurs der Villa schienen bisher eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft zu sein. „Mademoiselle, ihr seid informiert. Es kann sein, dass in Kürze der Tod eures Vaters geschehen wird.“ warnte Arno und Yvette nickte leicht mit einem gelähmten Ausdruck. „Ein Tod den das Volk leicht verschmerzen wird, wenn es zur Freiheit ihrer führt. Doch ich habe eine Bitte.“ Nun hob auch Julien den Blick und sah die Dame an. „Wenn ihr meinen Vater jagt und tötet, bitte ich euch zuvor noch Marie, meine kleine Schwester zu holen. Sie wird Waise sein, wenn er fort ist und meine Brüder werden sich nie um Leben um sie scheren und sich gut um sie kümmern. Sie ist erst 12 Jahre alt und liebt Süßkuchen. Nachmittags hält sie sich im Garten auf. Mit Süßholzgeraspel wird es schnell gelingen das Mädchen zu holen. Wenn sie an meiner Seite ist, wird meine Zunge reden, bis es kein Ende gibt.“ - „Marie, ja? Marie ist ein schöner Name. Erinnert mich an Marie Antoinette.“ - „Daran soll es angelegt sein. Wir sind ferne Verwandte der Familie Antoinette.“ gab Yvette von sich. Sie sah sich um und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die reichlichen Bücher im Salon erblickte. „Gestattet Ihr mir ein paar Bücher mit auf mein Zimmer zu nehmen?“ fragte sie neugierig und Arno sah zu Frédéric, als ob er auf die Erlaubnis wartete. „Selbstverständlich Mademoiselle. Wenn ihr hier wartet, wird Gillian hoch gehen und die Bretter vor eurem Fenster entfernen. Nun, wo wir eure Kooperation gesichert haben, werden wir sie nicht mehr brauchen.“ - „Ihr werdet euch meine Kooperation erst sichern, wenn meine Schwester hier ist und ihr mich nicht mehr Mademoiselle nennt, alle vier.“ Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und bemerkte, wie widerlich sie stank. „Bevor ich lese… Ich brauche ein Bad.“ - „Ich werde es veranlassen… Yvette.“ - „Vielen Dank, Frédéric.“ gab sie bestätigend von sich. Endlich hatte sie einen Ort gefunden, an dem jegliche Höflichkeit abgelegt werden konnte.

Arno war verwundert über das außergewöhnliche Verhalten der Dame und beobachtete sie eine Weile schon dabei, wie sie ein Buch nach dem anderen verschlang. Die meisten handelten sich um Assassinenlektüre und als sie eine Kopie des Kodex fand und jede einzelne Seite las, wurde Arno klar, dass es sich um Yvette um eine mögliche neue Assassinin handelte. Nachdem Yvette das Bad genommen hatte, bekam sie von Frédéric ein altes Kleid seiner kleinen Schwester, die vor Jahren an Schwindsucht gestorben war. Das fliederfarbene Kleid saß zwar wie angegossen, zeigte jedoch den größten Fehltritt der Mode. Um die Tochter des Marquis zu besänftigen, gab Frédéric an, dass sie ohnehin die Villa nicht verlassen sollte und sie somit niemand sehen würde. Seit ungefähr 2 Stunden saß sie nun im ledernen Sessel und las und las und las…  
„Arno.“  
Der Assassine schrak auf und blinzelte Julien verwirrt an.  
„Ja bitte?“  
„Sie ist ein notwendiges Übel, nichts Bedeutendes, nichts Wichtiges. Ein Schlüssel um einen Templer zur Strecke zu bringen. Ja, sie ist hübsch, aber verschwende keine weiteren Blicke für sie.“ knurrte der sonst gelassene Bücherwurm und Arno sah seinem Kollegen nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Ein notwendiges Übel…“ murmelte Arno, warf einen letzten Blick auf Yvette, welchen sie mit einem Lächeln erwiderte und ging schließlich auf sein Zimmer. Die geplante Mission sollte noch heute vorbereitet werden. 

 

„MERDE!“ brüllte der Marquis und räumte mit einem Zug Unterlagen und andere Kleinteile von seinem riesigen massiven Schreibtisch. „Wie konnte das passieren?! Wie konntet ihr es geschehen lassen, dass meine Tochter entführt wird?!“ - „Monsieur, wir wissen nicht…“ Thomaj stand mit verarzteten Kratzern und Verbänden vor seinem Herren und schluchzte. „Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast dich dazu überreden lassen, mit ihr auszureiten. Jetzt ist sie fort. Entführt von den Assassinen.“ - „Aber Herr, woher wisst ihr…?“ - „Weil ich es einfach weiß! 50 Peitschenhiebe für dich.“ knurrte er und Thomaj wurde abgeführt. „Nein! Nein! Monsieur! Monsieur!“ Dann war es stumm. Wenige Minuten später ertönten die Schreie seiner Männern. „Was geht da vor?“ Bevor der Marquis jedoch einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen konnte, wurde die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgestoßen und eine Rauchbombe gezündet. Die Assassinen griffen an! Trotz seines Gewichts mit Flinkheit gesegnet, lief er in die Ecke des Raumes, drückte gegen die Wand und verschwand hinter einer gut getarnten Tür. Vorerst war er wohl sicher.

„Je pourrais même mettre ce maudit drapeau en flammes!“ behauptete Gillian breit grinsend und ahmte zischend die Flammen einer brennenden, königlichen Franzosenflagge nach. „Oui.“ gab Arno von sich und war so eben dabei die Bolzen seiner Phantomklinge zu schärfen und zu ölen. Sie mussten sich schnell und geschmeidig aus dem Gerät abfeuern lassen. „Es ist eine Schande, dass uns ein solch dicker Mann entwischt ist.“ - „Er hat eine Geheimtür in seinem Büro.“ gab Yvette von sich und half Arno dabei Splitter und Unebenheiten an den Bolzen auszubessern. Der Assassine sah sie kurz an, bevor den Blick wieder sank. Wahrscheinlich wunderte er sich, dass die junge, wohl erzogene Dame in der Lage war Waffen zu pflegen. „Wir hatten kaum Zeit, mon dieu, wenn wir mehr gehabt hätten, dann hätten wir den Raum in Ruhe absuchen können. Aber nein, Mademoiselle Antoine verlangte nach ihrer kleinen Schwester.“ - „Es ist eine Schande, dass Thomaj so schwer verletzt wurde.“ Yvette seufzte. Zum einen wusste sie nicht was sie über den nun ehemaligen Bediensteten ihrer Familie denken sollte. Er hatte die Assassinen dem Anschein nach regelmäßig mit Informationen über sie und die Familie versorgt. Doch nun tat sie dasselbe mit dem Unterschied, dass sie ungeschoren davon gekommen war. Zum anderen hatte Julien mehr als Recht. Hätte sie nicht verlangt, dass ihre kleine Schwester ebenfalls in die Villa der Assassinen gebracht werden soll, wäre ihr ungeliebter Vater bereits tot. „Frédéric, hilf Arno mit den Bolzen. Ich werde zu Marie gehen und nach ihr sehen.“ gab sie entmutigt von sich und verließ den Keller des Hauses. „Du warst ziemlich harsch und unnett zu ihr.“ gab Arno von sich und sah zu Julien. „Es geht um einen verdammten Marquis. Wäre sie nicht im Weg, läge er schon unter der Erde.“ Der Assassine im blauen Gewand schimpfte kurz auf seines Vaters Sprache. „Sie ist nicht im Weg. Ohne sie hätten wir nicht all die Informationen.“ - „Ja natürlich, das war ja mal wieder klar.“ zischte Julien und drehte sich mit seinem dicken Wälzer von der Gruppe demonstrativ weg. „Julien ist der Überzeugung, dass du dich in die Dame verguckt hast, Arno.“ gab Gillian grinsend von sich und Arno sah hellhörig auf. „Wie kommt er auf so einen absurden Gedanken?“ Frédéric lachte nun auf und klopfte dem Anführer der kleinen Gruppe auf den Rücken. „Weil wir alle wissen, dass du auf entschlossene, starke Frauen stehst, lieber Arno.“ - „Sie wird unerreichbar sein. Wenn ihre Brüder den Tod mit dem Marquis teilen, wird sie Erbe seiner Besitztümer und steht somit hundertfach über meinem Stand.“ gab er beinahe hoffnungslos von sich. Frédérics fröhliche Miene verzog sich wieder. „Allerdings. Und ein König, egal ob er neutral, Templer oder Assassine ist, würde dich niemals so hoch zum Markgrafen heben. Das wäre zu auffällig.“ Gillian schob kurz die Lippe vor, bevor er sich seufzend zurücklehnte. „Manchmal ist es halt besser, wenn man bei den Huren bleibt. Sie sind meist hässlich und kosten nur ein wenig Geld. Gefühle kann man da gar nicht entwickeln.“ - „Ich schlage mir die Dame so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kopf. Sobald der Auftrag, der Tod des Marquis, erledigt ist, werden wir uns ihrer ebenso entledigen. Auf die tödliche oder gemeine Art und Weise.“ murmelte Arno während er einen Bolzen schärfte. Im nächsten Moment gaben Metall und Holz ein gefährliches Knacken von sich und brachen in grobe Stücke. „Merde.“ fluchte er leise und nahm den blutenden Daumen in den Mund.

Marie lag in ihrem neuen Zimmer auf dem Bett und schlief. Sie hatte lange schrecklich geweint und ihre Schwester angefleht, sie wieder heim bringen zu lassen, doch Yvette hatte sich strikt geweigert. Letztendlich erschöpfte sie das Weinen so sehr, dass sie schnell den Schlaf fand. Besorgt saß Yvette auf dem Bettrand und streichelte über die blonden Haare ihrer kleinen Schwester. Wie erhofft öffnete Marie die Augen und sah ihre große Schwester müde an. „Wo sind wir hier?“ - „In der Villa der Assassinen, Kleines. Darf ich dir erklären, was es auf sich hat?“ gab sie leicht lächelnd von sich und Marie legte ihren Kopf auf den warmen Schoß der Schwester nieder. „Ja, ich möchte wissen, warum ich nicht mehr bei Papa sein soll.“  
Yvette holte tief Luft und versuchte es verständlich für eine Zwölfjährige zu erklären. 

Trauer und Unsegen hangen über dem Landhaus des Marquis und unterstrichen die tiefe, selbst bedauerliche Trauer in seinem Herzen. Zwei dunkle Särge standen im Salon, geschmückt mit Lilien und Nelken. Die Assassinen hatten seine Söhne auf dem Gewissen. Jetzt lagen zwei blasse Leichen in seinem Salon und gammelten vor sich hin. All die Jahre, die er darin investiert hatte, die beiden Ältesten, zu wahre Templer-Anhänger zu erziehen, waren unerwartet zu nichts verflossen. Nun war er alleine daheim, nur noch wenige Bedienstete kümmerten sich um die täglichen Aufgaben. Die Trauerzeit war für 2 Wochen geplant. Danach würde die Beerdigung statt finden und der Marquis musste danach dringend ein Treffen mit den anderen anfordern. Sie mussten weitere Schritte planen, damit die Assassinen schnell zur Strecke gebracht werden konnten. „Schlaft gut und grüßt eure Mutter, meine liebsten Söhne. Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ja bald bei euch.“ Er verließ den Salon und schloss die große Flügeltür ab. Niemand außer ihm sollte diesen Raum nun mehr betreten, bis die leblosen Körper seiner Söhne endlose Ruhe fanden. Schnellen Schrittes ging er die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Büro und schrieb an Dokumenten weiter. Eines davon war sein Testament. ‚Sollte , Yvette Antoine, Tochter des Marquis Antoine noch leben, so erbitte ich die Vererbung aller Güter auf ihren Namen, bis Marie Antoine, ebenso Tochter des Marquis, ins geeignete Alter kommt. Im Falle eines Todes beider Erben, werden die Güter der Krone verschrieben.“ Ein Stempel, seine Unterschrift und ein Wachssiegel. Er versteckte den Brief in seinem geheimen Versteck hinter der Wand und verließ sein Büro um sich für das Treffen mit den anderen Brüder des Verstehens einzuleiten.


	3. Freiheit durch Tod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette überschreitet ihre eigenen Grenzen.

Mehrere Tage später… 

Lauernd wartete Arno auf dem Ziegeldach eines Hauses und beobachtete die kleine Gruppe von Templern an einem großen Tisch in der Taverne gegenüber. Es war endlich so weit. Im Moment herrscht ungewohnte Ruhe in Paris und er konnte seine Mitmenschen in einem klaren, glühenden Rot und Gold erkennen. Es waren kaum Wachen des Königs in den Straßen und ein Fenster stand offen. Doch wer weiß, ob sich noch weitere Wachen versteckten. Zwar glühten die gewöhnlichen Besucher der Taverne in einem sanften Blau und signalisierten ihm Sicherheit, doch es gab auch talentierte Söldner, denen es möglich war, sich selbst anzulügen. Geduldig hockte Arno versteckt hinter einem rauchenden Schornstein und ließ die diskutierende Gruppe nicht aus den Augen. Es dauerte tatsächlich bis tief in die Nacht, bis der Marquis Antoine seine Angelegenheiten geklärt hatte. Wach und gestärkt durch die letzte Mahlzeit erhob Arno sich. Sein dunkler Schatten zeichnete sich bedrohlich auf der Straße ab. Die untergehende Sonne war sein Freund, doch verriet diese ihn auch gerne. Geschult ließ er den Blick vom Marquis nicht ab und folgte ihm geschickt auf den Dächern bis an die Ränder Paris. Er war klug. Um nicht unbedingt aufzufallen, lief er zu Fuß an den Rand der großen Stadt. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wartete dort eine Kutsche auf ihn. Arno war schlecht gelaunt. Er wusste nicht direkt weshalb, doch er hatte ein Gefühl, dass es mit dem Testament auf sich hatte, dass Julien im Büro des Marquis fand. Der Marquis Antoine hatte seine Besitztümer nur Yvette überschrieben, damit diese Verwalterin spielen konnte. Damit hatte der Assassine am aller wenigsten gerechnet, denn er wollte, dass die Tochter des Marquis eine sichere Zukunft hatte. „Wir werden ihm drohen, das Testament umschreiben lassen und ihn dann erledigen.“ Arno war zwar der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe der Assassinen und erhielt selten nur Gegenspruch. Doch dieses Mal waren sogar Frédéric und Gillian dagegen. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Wenn seine Freunde bereits bemerkt hatten, dass er an Yvette interessiert war, allerdings wusste, dass er der Dame nichts bieten konnte, wollte er wenigstens etwas für sie tun, für das sie ihm auf ewig dankbar war. 

„Hast du sie mal gefragt, ob sie das überhaupt will?“ fragte Gillian besorgt.

Doch Arno war überzeugt. Wer wollte denn nicht Lehnsherr über Ländereien und zwei Häuser werden? In dem Fall von Yvette würde sie zwar eher eine Lehnsfrau werden, doch wenn sie die Ländereien besäße, wäre sie eine wertvolle Verbündete und Arno hätte somit keinen Grund mehr sie eines Tages loszuwerden. Der Assassine unterbrach seine Gedankenkette und Marquis Antoine bog, nicht wie abgesehen, in eine falsche Straße ein. Arno wurde stutzig. Hatte sein Ziel sich verirrt? Im Notfall musste er ihn auf offener Straße erlegen und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Jeder kannte zwar die Freiheitskämpfer, aber nicht ihre Namen. Und es waren noch genug Menschen unterwegs, die sein Gesicht hätten sehen können. Kurz nachdem er sich die größten Sorgen gemacht hatten, machte der Marquis kehrt und ging zurück auf die Hauptstraße. Erleichterung. Er ging weiter und Arno konnte vom Weitem schon die Kutsche ausmachen. Nachdem der Marquis in die Kutsche eingestiegen war, hob der Kutscher seine Hand und verschloss die Kutschentür. Mithilfe seiner Flinkheit, sprang der Assassine von einem Dach zum anderen, hangelte sich an Querbalken hinab und landete auf der gepflasterten Straße. Eines schnellen Tempos folgte er der langsam fahrenden Kutsche, bevor er sich ein Pferd am Straßenrand schnappte, aufstieg und hinterher galoppierte. Die Kutsche hielt im richtigen Moment an und Arno sprang geschickt vom Ross auf den massiven Kutschkasten und öffnete die Tür mit einem geschickten Griff. „Monsieur Antoine.“ - „Monsieur Dorian…“ knurrte der Templer. Yvette saß auf dem Sitz gegenüber ihres Vaters. „Ihr habt mir meine Söhne und meine kleine Tochter genommen. Was zur verdammten Hölle wollt ihr noch?“ - „Eine kleine Unterschrift.“ Yvette saß eingeschüchtert auf ihrem Platz und sah kurz zu Arno. „Und euren Tod.“ Sie atmete zitternd ein und aus. Kurz bevor Arno sich direkt neben Yvette setzte, zuckte sie zusammen und nahm Abstand von ihm. Bisher schien sie ihre Rolle glaubhaft und gut zu spielen. Denn Angst vor dem Assassinen hatte sie keine. „Eine kleine Unterschrift wofür?“ - „Denkt scharf nach, Monsieur Antoine.“ Knurrend wünschte sich Yvettes Vater den Assassinen an Ort und Stelle zu ermorden. „Ich erkläre es.“ gab Arno von sich und grinste. „Sie wollen nicht wissen, was wir mit Mademoiselle Antoine getan haben, Marquis. Die Vorstellung wäre zu grausam.“ Arno nahm die hübsch gerichteten, gelockten Haare Yvettes in seine Hand und küsste die weiche Strähne. „Wobei… ihre warmen Schenkel waren ziemlich verlockend. Sie hat sie sicherlich von ihrer geliebten Mama geerbt.“ hauchte Arno provozierend und fuhr mit der, in einem Lederhandschuh gekleideten, Hand über die vermeintliche Stelle von Yvettes Oberschenkel. Wutentbrannt erhob sich der Marquis und Arno stieß ihn grob zurück. Quälend bohrte er die scharfe Spitze seiner Versteckten Klinge in das linke Handgelenk des Dicken und lockte einen gequälten Schrei aus seiner Kehle. Yvette schrie kurz aber schrill auf. Sie erinnerte sich an die unzähligen Peitschenhiebe und Bestrafungen, die sie erhalten hatte, nur weil sie mit einer alten Armbrust Schießen lernte oder mit Thomaj im Garten ein Picknick veranstaltet hatte. Der Marquis hatte schon immer eine widerliche Neigung zur Peitsche und Fesseln. Jeder wusste das im Haushalt ihres Vaters. „Oh, verzeiht. Da bin ich tatsächlich ausgerutscht.“ bedauerte Arno und Yvette verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter den Händen um leise zu wimmern. „Papá, ich flehe ich dich an. Ich will nicht das du leidest!“ schluchzte die junge Französin. Der Marquis sah seine Tochter an und atmete die Luft scharf aus. „Wo ist das Dokument?“ Arno grinste. Er wollte, dass dieser elende Templer verstand, was die Bedeutung von wahrem Leid war. „Yvette.“ Lächelnd ließ die Tochter des Templers ihre Hände sinken und zog ein Pergament aus ihrem Korsett hervor. „Nein…“ hauchte der Marquis und seine Lippen zitterten. „Excuse-moi, Papa. Aber das Templertochter-Sein hat mir einfach nicht mehr gefallen. Und ich hab mir gedacht: Warum nicht. Es springt genug für mich raus. Zum Beispiel die Erziehung meiner Schwester. Deine Güter. Die Villen. Das Geld.“ Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und umgriff das Handgelenk ihres Vaters. „Marie lebt?!“ Er versuchte sich erst zu wehren, doch als Arno die Anzeichen bemerkte, bohrte er die Klinge tiefer ins Fleisch. „Schau, hier ist ein Füllhalter. Ich habe leider die Tinte vergessen. Arno, wärst du so freundlich?“ gab Yvette von sich und der Assassine nahm den Füllhalter mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Bevor…“ bat der Marquis und Yvette streichelte den Handrücken des Templers. „… Hat er wirklich?“ fragte der Marquis und Yvette lächelte. „Sag, Arno. Hast du wirklich…?“ Nachdem Arno den Plan entwickelt hatte, hatte er Yvette sofort gefragt und um Unterstützung gebeten. Sie wollten dem Templer so sehr zeigen, über welche Mittel die Assassinen verfügten. „Oh Yvette, nur wir wissen die Wahrheit.“ Kichernd beugte sie sich vor und empfang einen zuckersüßen Kuss von dem gefährlichen Mann. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, seinen ersten Kuss einem Auftragsmörder zu schenken. Der Marquis gab nun eine Mischung aus Schluchzen und Wimmern von sich. „Stell es dir vor Vater. Er hat mich innerhalb weniger Stunden so gefügig gemacht… Es war so ein wunderbarer Gefühl endlich nützlich zu sein. Aber nicht nur er… Sicherlich kennst du auch die anderen bereits.“ hauchte sie ihrem Vater nach dem Kuss zu. Das was sie so eben taten , schien bereits makaber und obszön. Doch war es notwendig. Arno stach mit dem Füllfeder in die blutende Wunde im linken Handgelenk und nahm den roten Lebenssaft auf. Nun machte sich aus dem Gemisch von Wimmern und Schluchzen ein schmerzhaftes, leidendes Jaulen bemerkbar. „Keine Sorge, Vater. Ich bin immer noch deine süße Yvette, die alle deine Beleidigungen und Schläge ertragen hat. Du wirst in meinen Armen einschlafen.“ versprach sie und küsste die tränennasse Wange ihres Vaters. Sie reichte ihm den Füllfederhalter. „Unterschreibe bitte.“ Der Marquis schielte auf das aufgerollte Pergament und setzte mit zitternder Hand seine Unterschrift unter die neuen Bedingungen eines neuen Testaments. „Yvette, bitte… überlege es dir nochmal.“ flehte der Marquis und dieses Mal verlor seine eigene Tochter die Geduld. Sie packte ihn heftig und fest am fettigen Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Vergiss es, du stinkender Fettwanst. Du bist für mich bereits gestorben, wie meine Brüder.“ Geschockt weiteten sich die Augen des Marquis, als er die Worte vernahm und im gleichen Moment die dünne Klinge von Arnos anderem Armschutz sich in seinen Körper bohrte. Genau dort wo das Herz des Temples war, steckte nun schmales Metall und schnitt alle wichtigen Gefäße durch. Yvette hatte ihre Hand auf die des Assassinen gelegt und spürte, wie das warme Blut die Brust ihres Vaters verließ. „Il r’en est rien.“ flüsterte Yvette und ließ das Kinn ihres sterbenden Vaters langsam los. „Tous est permis.“ gab Arno von sich und entfernte die Klinge. „Yvette…“ hauchte der Marquis und starb. „Ruhet in Frieden, Vater. Nur der Tod ist die wahre Erlösung.“ Sie rollte das, mit Blut unterzeichnete Pergament, zusammen und wartete bis Arno die Kutsche verlassen hatte. Er half ihr beim Aussteigen und Frédéric stieg vom Kutschbock. „Die Kutschpferde sind vorbereitet.“ gab der beste Freund Arno’s von sich und Yvette drückte das Papier an ihre Brust. „Arno, bringst du mich zur Villa meines Vaters?“ - „Natürlich.“ Frédéric holte gesammelten Reisig aus einem der Koffer, die unter der Kutschbockbank lagen und entzündete eine klassische Fackel um die Kutsche in Flammen zu setzen. „Jeder der dich gesehen hat wurde mit genug Geld bezahlt, Yvette.“ Frédéric klopfte seine Hände ab und stieg auf das braune Ross, das zuvor die Kutsche gezogen hatte. Yvette drehte den Rücken zu Arno und ließ sich von ihm das Kleid öffnen.Frédéric lächelte breit, als er den konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Assassinen erblickte. Eine eng geschnürte Korsage und eine Reiterhose kamen zum Vorschein. „Ich danke dir.“  
Geschickt stieg sie auf den Ledersessel des zweiten Kutschpferdes auf und machte genug Platz für Arno, nachdem er ihr das Kleid gereicht hatte. „Wir sehen uns nachher, Fréd.“ - „Bis nachher.“ Arno nahm die Zügel des tänzelndes Pferdes in die Hand und sah Frédéric kurz hinterher bevor er das Huftier antrieb. Er spürte das Gewicht von Yvette gegen seinen Oberkörper und hörte, wie sie leise weinte. 

„Er ist tot.“  
„Und du bist nun die Herrin seiner Besitze.“   
„Ich hab ihn verraten.“   
„Es war nötig.“   
„Ich hab ihn umgebracht.“  
„Nein, es war die Klinge an meinem Handgelenk.“ 

Schluchzend beugte Yvette sich vor und legte ihre Arme um den Hals des Gauls. Sie musste an ihren Rappen denken und stellte sich sehnsüchtig vor unbekümmert über die Felder zu galoppieren. „Ich muss sofort aufbrechen, wenn du daheim bist, Yvette.“ Die Französin erwiderte nichts. Ihre gelockten Haare wehten im Wind. Mit viel Glück werden sie bis morgen früh draußen sein. Arno musste lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, als eine Bedienstete von Frédéric ihre Haare kämmte und die Locken rein drehte. Ihre Proteste waren durch die ganze Villa lautstark zu hören und das enge Kleid, dass Gillian extra für sie hatte schneidern lassen, ließen sie nicht weniger meckern. 

„Ich hasse Kleider. Und offene Haare. Ich hasse Schminke. Ich hasse kurze Höschen!“ - „Mon dieu, sie hat Höschen gesagt!“ gab Frédéric lachend von sich und Gillian gesellte sich gleich mit Gepruste dazu (damals war es peinlich und anmaßen, wenn eine Frau so was sagte).  
„Wer hat mir diese Höschen besorgt? Warst du das, Gillian? Frédéric?“ beschwerte sich die Tochter des Marquis. „Ich war das.“ gab Arno offen zu und grinste nur ganz leicht aber unglaublich frech. Das puterrote Gesicht der jungen Frau war ein Bild Gottes und Arno schwor sich, dass er es niemals vergessen würde. „Was fällt dir ein… du!“ Wütend trommelte Yvette auf den breiten Oberkörper des Assassinen ein. „Stell du dir mal lieber vor, wie die Schneiderin geguckt hat! Das war vielleicht peinlich!“ beschwerte sich Arno darauf hin. Kurz nachdem sie die Reiterhose angezogen hatte, war Yvette aber wieder zufrieden gestimmt.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie an der Villa ankamen. Sie stand auf einem Hügel, dass wurde Yvette bewusst, als der Kutschgaul sich drehte und die Sicht auf einen brennenden Haufen frei wurde. Sofort drehte sie sich weg und hielt sich an der öligen ungekämmten Mähne des Pferdes fest, während Arno abstieg und ihr Kleid annahm. Er wusste, dass sie imstande war alleine abzusteigen und Yvette dankte dem Assassinen für seine kluge Schlussforderung. „Der… Der Gaul ist alt. Soll ich dir einen neuen bringen lassen?“ erkundigte sie sich und Arno schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich habe Zeit und werde ihm alle Zeit der Welt geben, keine Sorge.“ - „Okay.“ Sie reichte ihm die Zügel und nahm das Kleid entgegen. „Dann… wäre ein lebe wohl jetzt wohl angebracht?“ - „Ein Wiedersehen passt besser, Yvette. Wir leben in der gleichen, wundervollen Stadt. Sicherlich kreuzen sich unsere Wege nochmal.“ Die junge Lehnsherrin nickte und drückte den weichen Stoff fester an ihre Brust. Irgendwie zerriss sie der Gedanke innerlich, daran, dass sie nun alleine mit Marie und ein paar Bediensteten in der Villa wohnte. Sie hob den Blick und schluckte schwer. Es steckte ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals. Verdammt. Verdammt! Sie hatte diese 4 Männer einfach zu sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Auch wenn der einzige Grund für ihr Zusammentreffen der Tod ihres Vaters war, so schien sich etwas Bedeutendes verändert zu haben. „Lass mir bitte so bald wie möglich eine Liste aller Templer zukommen, damit ich die Geschäfte von meinem Vater besser in eure Richtung lenken kann. Außerdem spreche ich hiermit eine offene Einladung für euch alle aus. Ihr dürft uns zu jeder Zeit Gesellschaft leisten und Zuflucht bei uns suchen.“ versprach sie und reichte Arno die Hand. Dankbar ergriff der Assassine sie und zog Yvette in seine Arme. Nach Trost suchend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in dem dunkelblauen Stoff des Mantels. „Ich danke dir, Arno. Dir und den anderen. Ihr habt mir ein neues Leben ermöglicht.“ Er lächelte. „Und du hast unser Leben verändert.“ gab er ehrlich von sich. Er löste sich langsam von ihr und stieg auf das Pferd auf. „Auf Wiedersehen, Yvette Antoine.“ gab Arno von sich. „Vergess niemals. Nichts ist wahr. Alles ist erlaubt.“ - „Il r’en est rien. Tous est permis.“ wiederholte Yvette und sah Arno eine Ewigkeit hinterher, bis dieser am Horizont verschwunden war.


End file.
